


Pretty Birds, All Alone

by BleuStrawberriez



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically underage since Jason's Robin, Though I'm using YJ ages so Dick's not too much older than him, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuStrawberriez/pseuds/BleuStrawberriez
Summary: A brief confrontation with Poison Ivy leaves Robin to tend to a newly presented and obviously in-heat Nightwing.





	Pretty Birds, All Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



“Damn it, Dick.” Jason cursed under his breath. His arm wrapped securely around the slender form clutching it firmly against his chest and birdarang pointed at the woman standing before him, Jason glared at Poison Ivy.

“Well, Robin.” The woman was smirking at him. Her voice lowering into a low purr as Nightwing keened desperately into Robin’s neck. “I see that you're going to be a little busy.”

“What did you do?” Robin barked angrily.

“Well. Nothing much.” Ivy batted her lashes at him and sighed. Her mouth softened into a smile as she stared at Dick’s writhing figure. “My babies sprayed him with one of my newest concoctions. It seems that the Bat’s eldest brat was an unbloomed flower himself.”

Jason swallowed a growl. The sound broke into a choked keen as Dick twisted in his arms and began promptly mouthing and kissing his way up Robin’s shoulder. His hips stuttered, thrusting weakly against Jason’s. Muscled thigh slipping between Robin’s legs, the older teen moaned and nipped the underside of Jason’s jaw. His hips stuttered, thrusting weakly against Jason’s. \

Dick’s hips were soft underneath Jason’s touch.

The suit was smooth and warm. It slid lightly against Dick’s skin and Jason moaned. The sound muffled now by Dick’s mouth, which had found his while he had been distracted. His scent was heavy with desperation. It made Jason shudder with need.

Need and something else.

Something that he couldn't quite identify. A sensation that made him want to whine at the back of his throat and bury his face into Dick’s neck. It made him want to mouth, needily, hungrily, at the slender expanse of his predecessor’s throat.

“God…” Jason pulled back with a groan. His hands tightening around Dick’s waist, one sliding further up the curve of his spine to wrap around the back of his neck. Holding Nightwing back.

This was wrong. There was a part of him that understood that.

A significantly large part of him that was slowly growing smaller and smaller in the wake of Nightwing’s soft sweet scent, his breathtakingly desperate form, and the sinful sounds that the older teen was making.

His fingers trailed over the deep V of Nightwing’s costume.

It was flashy. All vibrant blues and deep golds with no black at all. The flared collar and dipping fabric of the costume’s neck showed off Nightwing’s collarbones and the top of Dick’s chest. Jason leaned forward, mind growing fuzzier, and leaned in to nuzzle along the exposed flesh.

Jason was distantly aware of Poison Ivy’s laughter. The mockingly cheerful tone of her voice as she bid them farewell. He couldn’t really bring himself to focus on her.

Could only stop and stare at the older vigilante in his arms. Lightly nip Nightwing’s collarbones. His hands splayed over the curve of Dick’s ass. 

_ Did Dick smell sweeter?  _

_ Lighter?  _

_ Did Jason fe- _ His thought process was interrupted by the press of soft lips against his own. By a hand sliding down his front to cup the bulge of his eager erection.

“Jay…” Dick moaned breathily into the kiss. “R-Robin.” Nightwing stuttered over the name, his fingers squeezed instinctively, something unidentifiable lingering in his voice but Ivy’s newest concoction had him shaking the moment off and leaning back in to Jason. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“God, Jay. I need you so much right now.” Dick sounded punchdrunk right now. His words slurring slightly. Mouth soft and pliant as it pressed kisses against Jason’s. His body eager and easy as it leaned into him. His hips stuttered, thrusting lightly, eagerly, into Jason with quick rolling movements.

_ Huh. When had his hands moved from Dick’s ass to the curve of his shoulders? When had they undone the tricks and traps that Batman had lain into his first Robin’s new costume? When had Jason rolled the figure-hugging fabric down passed Nightwing’s shoulders and to the slender curve of his waist? _

Jason wasn’t sure. He felt as though he should be concerned by that.

But his thoughts felt muffled. Mind stuffed full of cotton. It felt like the first time that he’d presented. There was a part of him that knew that something was wrong. That this was all the work of Ivy’s newest formula. But couldn’t stop himself.

His nose was full of the scent rolling off of Dick. The sweet light scent of an Omega. He’d thought that Dick was a Beta. The older boy had never shown any sign of being anything else. But here he was. Newly presented omega. Rocking and grinding into Jason.

_ A-and whoa. When had Dick moved? _

Dick was on his knees now. Costume half-off. Mouth slightly swollen from kissing Jason. Hands curled around Jason’s hips. His mouth pressed against the bulge at the front of Jason’s shorts. He couldn’t help but flush at the sight. Couldn’t help the instinctive thrust as Dick moaned, his mouth hot and wet, against the distinct curve of Jason’s cock.

“God... Jay, I want you. Need you.” Dick was panting now against his crotch. Cheek pressed firmly against the scaley green panties. Alternatively nuzzling and kissing the obscene bulge.

“W-Where do you need me?” Jason wasn’t sure  _ how  _ he’d said what he’d said and he flushed as bright as the red of his shirt.

“In me.” The noise Dick made as he said that was absolutely sinful and god. Jason felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible. Dick’s lips brushed against the scaley material of his shorts. His tongue, soft and warm and moist, ran along the curve of his cock. His fingers curled in the material, pulling and stretching the fabric as he slowly tugged it down.

Jason leaned back, one hand pressed firmly against the wall behind him, and gasped. Dick’s lips tightened around the swollen head of his cock. His tongue curled around the ridge.

A sharp cry rose from his throat. Pleasure rippled up his spine, caused his balls to tighten, his hips to jerk, as Dick sucked firmly around the swollen head.

“Jay. Jay.” Dick straightened suddenly, his back arching as he pressed a kiss against the inner curve of Jason’s thigh, and murmured frantically. “Jay, you taste like Alpha.” His words were soft. Nearly breathless with wonder.

Jason- his mind muffled and fuzzy, mouth dry with need, knees shaking with pleasure- wondered if this was what Heaven was like. Dick’s eyes were wide and so very blue. His mouth, pretty and swollen red, shiny with spit and pre-cum.

Dick’s tongue darted out. The slick muscle swiped across the head of his cock and Jason yelped. His hand buried in Dick’s hair.

_ How had they come to this? _ Jason wasn’t sure but he didn’t want it to stop. Didn’t think that he could stop this even if he wanted to. Dick was now eagerly sucking and licking his cock. Moaning around his cockhead. One hand curled around the base of his cock. The other gripping Jason’s hip.

He could feel the tightening of his balls. That familiar sensation of being close.

This was everything that Jason could have ever wanted.

Dick Grayson, Bruce’s perfect son, his sort of/not really older brother, wet and needy on his knees. Panting and gasping for his cock. Dick’s fingers curled around his cock. His mouth swollen and red from kissing Jason. From sucking Jason’s cock.

The light scent of an omega in heat filling the air around him. Jason groaned, thrust into Dick’s mouth and listened to the choked noise the other boy made in that moment.

He was getting so close. Dick’s mouth was warm and wet. The sensation was nearly overwhelming in its intensity. The slightest hint of teeth. Dick’s lips soft around him. The touch of tongue against the tiny slit, lapping up a dribble of pre-cum. It all had Jason tensing and coming inside of Dick’s mouth with a scream. His hand having slid down the back of the older teen’s head to grip the flared collar of his Nightwing costume.

Jason wasn’t ashamed to admit- even to himself, even now curled around his brother- that this was the fulfillment of one of his greatest fantasies.

Dick pulled back and smiled up at him. He was panting. He looked as though he’d come as well. The desperation invoked by Ivy’s pollen seemed to have worn off some. Though, Jason blushed, Dick seemed to be well into his heat. He licked his lips and grinned.

“We should go back home.” Dick’s eyes were dark. Lashes lowered and mouth curved into a slight smirk, Nightwing gazed up at him with lust bright on his pretty face. His tongue slipped out, the muscle pink and wet, and licked the remainder of Jason’s cum off of his own lips. Sucked his fingers into his mouth and moaned. Jason shuddered because he’d felt it on him, knew what it felt like curling around his cock, pressing against his slit.

The bow of his lips. The blue of his eyes. The dark curl at the nape of his neck. That slight uptick in Dick’s scent. It was a promise. A promise of more.

Not quite a suggestion, no. Because Dick was an omega in heat and he’d just had a taste of an alpha he liked. Jason wasn’t going to be the one to tell him no.

Not now. Not when there was a chance that he’d be sinking into Dick’s warmth. That he’d be kissing his way down the older teen’s body. Nipping his collarbone. Sucking bruises onto soft and scarred flesh. Maybe even touching the gland situated on his neck. Feigning a bite. Pretending to mark and claim the omega.

“Yeah.” Jason grinned down at the other. The urge bit at him. It begged him to take Dick. To take him hard and fast against the nearest surface. To bite and mark and claim. But Jason wouldn’t do that. Not here.

As though sensing his thoughts Dick’s smile softened. He slid up Jason’s body and kissed him. His hands settling around Jason’s shoulders. Even as Jason took advantage of the situation and pressed his hands against the sweat-slick skin of Dick’s back. Dick kissed him sweetly and hummed.

“Alright. Though we can’t stay here for much longer.”

Jason watched, reluctantly peeling his hands off of the other, as Dick turned and walked away. Slowly smoothed his suit back on. The older vigilante tossed a sultry look shot over one shoulder and Jason shuddered and stirred into motion hurried after him.

He couldn’t wait until they got back to the manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I feel as though it came out okay. I wish I could have made it kinkier but work kept me from working on this too much. I kept falling asleep early because of how exhausted I felt. Here's to hoping that I don't have to go in at 5 am anymore.
> 
> I love ABO stuff but I've hardly written for the concept (and fics in general) and this was me dipping my toes back into it. Hopefully it came out okay!


End file.
